Contigo, mi capitan
by wolf-sensei
Summary: Después de dos años llegan las declaraciones, Luffy tropieza, Zoro ¿ con quién sueñas?. mi segundo fic ZoLu!


Holaa, se que hace mucho que no escribo pero ahora ya me han dado las vacaciones y puedo dedicarle más tiempo a escribir y leer por supuesto jeje, bueno no me entretengo más.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Oda-sama, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento.

CONTIGO, MI CAPITAN

Un día normal en el Thousand Sunny, Nami tomando el sol, a su lado Robin leyendo un libro, Ussup junto con Franky con sus inventos y posibles mejoras de su cuerpo, pero que mejoras más si después de estos dos años ya se había casi robotizado, Chapper estaba investigando nuevos medicamentos, Brook componiendo nuevas melodías, en las que expresaba lo contento que se sentía de haberse reencontrado con sus compañeros, Sanji en la cocina limpiando los últimos cacharros de la comida, Zoro para variar echándose una siesta en proa y Luffy sentado en la cabeza de león sumido en sus pensamientos.

La pregunta es: ¿En qué está pensando Luffy, que no lo deja comportarse con naturalidad?

Fácil, en estos 2 años, en sus pensamientos de estos 2 años,, en los que sin darse cuenta, eran frecuentados por su segundo al mando y ahora que estaban todos juntos tenía que prestarle la misma atención a todos por igual, después de haber llegado a esa conclusión, decidió pedirle de comer a Sanji, ya que se aproximaba la hora de la primera merienda según él, cuál fue su sorpresa que al girarse y no mirar por donde iba se tropezó con un gran bulto verde.

-Aisss, que daño- y no era para menos había parado la caía con la cara. Entonces lo notó, su pie estaba rozando una parte de su compañero, que extrañamente se encontraba en un estado, bastante, ¿cómo decirlo?¿duro?.

-Luffy, ¿piensas tener el pie ahí mucho tiempo?, porque si es así…- Zoro pareció pensarse las siguientes palabras.

-Lo siento- tartamudeó, si señores Luffy tartamudeando- Zoro, ¿con qué soñabas?- ¨segura que con la marine espadachín, que hace tanto que no ves¨.

-Luffy, he estado pensando en una cosa y creo que ha llegado el momento de decírtela, pero te la quiero decir en privado, que te parecería, a la noche cuando todos duerman, aquí-

-De acuerdo, por lo pronto voy a pedirle de comer a Sanji, shishishi- con la risa forzada.

Puso camino hacia la cocina, pero ya en el pasillo fue hacia su camarote, se tumbó en su cómoda cama y otra vez a pensar, ¨no quiero que me la diga, seguro que ha pensado en estos dos años sobre esa marine, y que para estar con ella tendrá que dejar la banda, pero yo no se lo impediré porque aunque no me corresponda, quiero que sea feliz¨ entonces, una vocecilla en su interior dijo- **entonces ¿porqué no eres feliz tú? Todavía estás a tiempo para que se enamore de ti, después de todo, tu si lo estas de él**- ¨un momento, ¿estoy enamorado de Zoro?¨ **Como un tonto, nada más tienes que pensar, en quién pensaste primero cuando Jimbei te tenía contra esa roca para que no te hundieras, quién se ha ganado tu confianza antes, no solo porque fuera el primero en unirse a ti, todos son iguales no importa quién llegara antes, pero sabes que Zoro es especial en muchos sentidos para ti.**

Pum Pum

-Luffy voy a entrar- anunció una voz ronca al otro lado.

Luffy estaba de espalda a la puerta, pero solo por la voz sabía quien era, a lo que se puso muy nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa, capitán?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, un silencio incomodo rodeó la estancia.

-Luffy he pensado que no puedo esperar a esta noche, así que por favor mírame – pidió, Luffy con mucho miedo se giró, ¨no por favor no estoy preparado todavía no he terminado de proponerme que voy a enamorarte¨.

-Luffy…- las palabras costaban más sacarlas que pensarlas, acababa de descubrir el peliverde- …en estos dos años he estado pensando sobre mis sentimientos…-¨por favor que no lo diga¨ sin darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a poner en marcha el plan no propuesto, y lo besó de forma suave e inocente, casi como un roce.

Se separó y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse la mano a los labios para rozarlos, no se creía lo que su cuerpo había hecho. Pero lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba, el, ahora, tuerto espadachín cogió, con una de sus fuertes manos, el brazo de su capitán que tenía delante de sus tiernos labios y con el otro rodeó su cintura para atraerlo mejor a él y besarlo, pero no de una forma tan inocente como el moreno había hecho sino de una forma más pasional en la que se demostraban todos sus sentimientos, el menor de la sorpresa tenía los labios entreabiertos, lo cual, el mayor aprovechó para hondar más el beso, invadiendo la boca del más joven, el aire se hizo necesario, y al separarse.

-Te quiero, capitán- susurró el espadachín.

Luffy en ese momento cayó en algo muy importante, para él.

-¿Con qué soñabas en cubierta?- ahora podía preguntárselo o la curiosidad se lo comía por dentro.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- el moreno asintió de momento.

El peli-verde acercándose a su oído le susurró- contigo, mi capitán-

… ¿CONTINUARÁ? …

¿Qué tal? Si habéis llegado hasta aquí significa que no os habéis aburrido y por lo tanto no lo habéis abandonado, menos mal fiuuus.

La verdad es que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo, y aquí está, de una de mis parejas yaoi favoritas. Ahora a lo que interesa, lo he dejado aquí porque no sé si escribir un lemon, ¿estoy preparada? Que alguien en los comentarios me diga si no aquí se termina.

Gracias por los comentarios de ¨Un Vampiro¨, y espero verlas por aquí.


End file.
